my_time_at_portiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Herstellung
Für den Prozess des Kochens besuche die Seite "Kochen". Die Herstellung ist ein Prozess zum kreieren von neuen Items, indem man bestimmte Materialien miteinander verbindet. Sie ist außerdem eine der Hauptmechaniken des Spiels und die primäre Methode, um im Spiel fortzuschreiten. Der Spieler benötigt in erster Linie Handwerksstationen und Ressourcen, um bestimmte Items herstellen zu können. __TOC__ Materialien :Besuche die Kategorie Baumaterialien für eine Liste aller erhältlichen Materialien. Die für die Herstellung verwendete Materialien werden auf vielfältige Weise errungen. Einige Materialien können erkauft oder in Schatztruhen in und um Portia gefunden werden. Es gibt drei verschiedene Arten von Baumaterialien: *Rohmaterial: beinhaltet Sammeln, Holzfällen, Angeln und den Bergbau; der Erhalt von Beute durch Kämpfe; den Farming- und Ranching-Prozess rund um Tier und Pflanzen *Werkmaterial: am Arbeitstisch oder an der Montagestation aus Rohmaterialien hergestellt *Reliktmaterialien: Materialien, die in den Ruinen gefunden oder gekauft werden Handwerksstationen :Besuche die Kategorie Handwerksstationen für eine Liste aller verfügbaren Handwerksstationen. Handwerksstationen erlauben es dem Spieler, Rohmaterialien zum kreieren neuer Items zu benutzen. Manche Stationen benötigen einiges an Zeit um Materialien herzustellen, während andere wiederum sofort das Item herstellen. Zu Beginn des Spiels stehen dem Spieler lediglich zwei Handwerksstationen zur Verfügung: Der Arbeitstisch und die Montagestation. Andere Handwerksstationen müssen vom Spieler gebaut werden. Die Baupläne für den Steinofen, die Schleifmaschine, die Einfache Schneidemaschine, die Einfache Textilmaschine und den Grill sind bereits zu Beginn des Spiels erhältlich; die restlichen Baupläne kann der Spieler erhalten, indem er Daten-Dics an das Forschungszentrum spendet. Am Anfang können nur wenige Items mit dem Arbeitstisch und der Montagestation hergestellt werden, weshalb der Spieler weitere Rezepte erst freischalten muss. Der Spieler kann dann alle Items, die eine Station herstellen kann, direkt sehen, wenn er mit ihr interagiert. Most of the crafting stations, except the Worktable and Assembly Station, take time to process raw materials. Items require the station to be fueled for a certain amount of time. Upon running out of fuel, the production is halted mid process until more fuel is added. Only one item can be produced at any crafting station at a time, through the player can queue multiplies of this item for further production. Die meisten Handwerksstationen, der Arbeitstisch und die Montagestation ausgenommen, benötigen Zeit für den Herstellungsprozess. Für den Prozess muss die Station eine bestimmte Zeit lang betankt werden. Wenn der Kraftstoff ausgeht, wird die Produktion während des Vorgangs angehalten, bis mehr Kraftstoff hinzugefügt wird. Pro Handwerksstation kann immer nur eine Art Gegenstand hergestellt werden. Der Spieler kann mehrere Gegenstände der gleichen Art für die weitere Herstellung in die Warteschlange stellen. Arbeitstisch Der Arbeitstisch ist eine spezielle Handwerksstation, die Pa hinterlassen hat und die der Spieler mit der Werkstatt erben kann. Zu Beginn des Spiels können nur eine Handvoll Gegenstände damit hergestellt werden. Die restlichen Rezepte müssen freigeschaltet werden, indem der Arbeitstisch bei A&G Bau verbessert wird oder indem Rezeptbücher beschafft und gelesen werden. Alle Items, die am Werktisch hergestellt werden, besitzt der Spieler sofort. Zusätzlich erhält er pro Item 10 Erfahrungspunkte. Montagestation Die Montagestation ist eine Handwerksstation zur Herstellung von großen Projekten. Ähnlich wie beim Arbeitstisch ist es ein einzigartiges Objekt und kann nicht hergestellt werden. Zu Beginn können nur wenige Projekte erstellt werden. Alle weiteren Baupläne erhält der Spieler durch das Spenden von Daten-Discs an das Forschungszentrum, durch Missionen oder indem er sie in bestimmten Shops kauft. Alle Items, die an der Montagestation hergestellt werden, besitzt der Spieler sofort. Die Montagestation kann bei A&G Bau erweitert werden, sodass der Spieler größere Objekte bauen kann. Öfen Öfen erlauben es dem Spieler, Holz, Steine und Sand weiterzuverarbeiten. Es gibt verschiedene Öfen im Spiel: Steinofen, Einfacher Ofen, Industrieller Ofen und Elektrischer Hochofen. Lediglich der Bauplan für den Steinofen ist zu Beginn für den Spieler erhältlich, die restlichen Baupläne muss er erst durch das Forschungszentrum freischalten. Der Steinofen kann Kupfererz und Zinnerz verarbeiten sowie Glas, Steinziegel und Holzkohle herstellen. Der einfache Ofen verarbeitet zusätzlich Eizenerz und Bleierz und kann auch Glas weiterverarbeiten. Beim Industriellen Ofen kommt Manganerz dazu. Der Elektrische Hochofen bearbeitet außerdem noch Aluminiumerz und Magnesiumerz. Alle Öfen, vom Elektrischen Hochofen einmal abgesehen, verwenden Holz als Treibstoff, während letzterer verdichtete Energiesteine benötigt. Schneidemaschine Schneidemaschinen stellen Dielen und Bretter aus Rohmaterialien sowie Platten aus Barren her. Es gibt zwei Arten von Schneidemaschinen: die Einfache Schneidemaschine und die Industrielle Schneidemaschine. Letztere bekommt der Spieler nur vom Forschungszentrum. Die einfache Schneidemaschine kann Holz, Hartholz, Marmor, Kupferbarren und Bronzebarren verarbeiten. Die industrielle Schneidemaschine kann zusätzlich Karbonstahlbarren, Edelaluminium und Eisenholz verarbeiten. Beide Schneidemaschinen verwenden Energiesteine als Energiequelle, wobei die industrielle Schneidemaschine effizienter ist als die einfache. Schleifmaschine Schleifmaschinen verarbeiten bestimmte Materialien zu Rohren und Drähten, stellen aber auch Items wie Lagerung, Flaschenzug oder Geschosse und Kugeln her. Textilmaschine Textilmaschinen stellen Leder, Pelz und Stoffe her. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Maschinen: die Einfache Textilmaschine und die Fortgeschrittene Texilmaschine. Die einfache Textilmaschine kann der Spieler bereits zu Beginn herstellen, während er den Bauplan für die fortgeschrittene Textilmaschine erst vom Forschungszentrum erhalten muss. Die einfache Textilmaschine kann, Stoffe, Leder, Seile und Faden herstellen; die fortgeschrittene zusätzlich noch Teppiche. Beide Maschinen nutzen Energiesteine als Energiequelle, auch wenn die fortgeschrittene Maschine effizienter ist. Mixer Der Mixer wird benutzt, um wichtige Materialien wie Pigmente, Dünger und erhärteten Lehm herzustellen. Den Bauplan bekommt man vom Forschungszentrum Umfassende Maschinen Der Allesschneider und der Allesschleifer ermöglichen es dem Spieler, die entsprechenden Materialien direkt aus Rohmaterialien wie Erze herzustellen, nicht etwa aus Barren. Als Energiequelle nutzen sie verdichtete Energiesteine. Fabrik Die Fabrik ist eine Station, die erst relativ spät in der Story verfügbar ist; nachdem man den Hafen vervollständigt hat. Anders als normale Handwerksstationen muss sie über A&G Bau hergestellt werden. Die Fabrik kann andere Handwerksstationen beherbergen, erhöht ihre Werkanzahl und stellt Items für eine automatische Herstellung in die Warteschlange. Es hat eine zentrale Energiequelle, was bedeutet, dass man die einzelnen Stationen nicht manuell mit Energie auffüllen muss. Die meisten Items, die mit den Handwerksstationen hergestellt werden, können durch die Verwendung der Fabrik automatisiert werden. Feuerbetriebener Generator left|link=Feuerbetriebenr_Generator Der feuerbetriebene Generator wird verwendet, um Öfen und andere Handwerksstationen über die Verbindung von leitfähigem Holzboden und / oder leitfähigem Vulkanboden mit Strom zu versorgen. Kochstationen Kochset right|link=Kochset Das Kochset ist eine Handwerksstation, die verschiedene Kochzutaten zu neuen Gerichten kombinieren kann. Ein Kochset kann auch dem Museum gespendet oder in Auftrag gegeben werden. Grill left|link=Grill Der Grill ist eine Handwerksstation, mit der der Spieler Verbrauchsgegenstände herstellen kann. Trockengestell right|link=Trockengestell Das Trockengestell ist eine Handwerksstation zur Herstellung von Verbrauchsgütern. Andere Stationen Recyclingmaschine Die Recyclingmaschine wird zum Aufteilen von Gegenständen in Handwerksmaterialien verwendet. Es kann jedes hergestellte Objekt recyceln und die Hälfte der Materialien zurückgeben, die der Spieler zum Erstellen verwendet hat. Es kann auch Möbel und einige Relikte recyceln. Wiederherstellungsmaschine Die Wiederherstellungsmaschine ist eine einzigartige Handwerksstation zur Wiederherstellung von Relikten aus Reliktteilen. Sie kann nicht direkt hergestellt werden, sondern wird als Belohnung vom Museum verschenkt. Die Maschine verwendet Energiesteine als Treibstoff und kann ein Relikt zu einer Zeit wiederherstellen. Schmiede Die Schmiede wird benutzt, um Waffen in ihren Statuswerten zu verbessern. Den Bauplan erhält man durch das Forschungszentrum. Die Werte der aktualisierten Waffe ändern sich nach dem Schmieden, behalten jedoch ihre ursprüngliche Angriffsgeschwindigkeit, Animation, Combos und Spezialeffekte bei. Die Munition einer Fernkampfwaffe ändert sich auch nach einer Überarbeitung nicht. Die Schmiede verwendet Energiesteine als Treibstoff und kann jeweils eine Waffe überarbeiten.